Elona Shooter/Skills
Each character can learn a max of 15 skills beside the 3 base skills so choose your skills wisely. Base skills ;Base Aiming :Indicates how fast he can aim at his target. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. ::Aiming Speed + N ;Base Teamwork :Indicates his workrate. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. :Workrate influences how often teammates improve focused skills over other ones. ::Work Rate + N ;Rogue :When a rogue scores a critical kill, the enemy drops money. Guaranteed! She even gets more than normal amount. :: N % more money ;Hunter :A hunter receives reduced range penalty and can fire a gun beyond its effective range. :: N % range penalty ;Sheriff :Enemies shot by a sheriff will be knocked back and slowed down, making them easy targets. :: N knock back ;Militia :A militia can occasionally throw a grenade at a random enemy. The throwing rate also increases as he levels. :: N grenade damage ;Sniper :While a sniper is not firing or reloading, his adrenaline and the damage bonus go up. Adrenaline diminishes once he misses a shot. :: N % damage bonus(max) ;Ranger :A ranger gains adrenaline every time he kills an enemy. When it's full, all the troops go rampage and his adrenalin diminishes. :: N % more rampage duration ;Duelist :When a Duelist shoots an enemy, her adrenaline and the damage bonus go up. Adrenaline diminishes quickly when not firing. :: N % damage bonus(max) ;Noble :A noble gains 40% more EXP from killing enemies. Also rewarded slight bonuses to damage and accuracy per level. :: N % more damage and accuracy ;Guardian :When an enemy attacks the castle, a guardian can inflict certain damage back to the enemy. :: N/2+4 damage to the attacker, rounded down Normal Skills ;Accuracy :Decreases the bullet spread, making it fly to just where you aim at. ::11-41% less bullet spread (no max, upper value is at level 10) ;Anti Air :You know weak spots of air creatures. Hunter, Sniper, Noble ::9-72% damage vs Air ;Anti Armor :You know weak spots of armored creatures. Sheriff, Militia, Ranger, Noble ::9-72% damage vs Armor ;Aimed Shot :Each level invested in the skill increases the damage but decreases fire rate. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::7-70% damage, fire rate decreased Capable :You will be able to see more skill options when leveling up. ::+1-2 option(s) available when leveled (Hirelings have no use for this, and cannot gain it except through the Special Trainer.) Cool :Makes you calm and recover quickly from gun recoil. ::12-44% faster recovery (no max, upper value is at level 10) ;Big Gun :The skill is required to handle big guns such as Rockets and Flame throwers. Militia, Ranger, Noble ::You can equip Lv. 1-N big guns ;Rifle :The skill is required to handle rifles such as assault rifles, sniper rifles, and bowguns. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Noble, Militia ::You can equip Lv. 1-N rifles ;Reloading :Reloading! Faster reloading is all you need! ::11-41% faster reloading (no max, upper value is at level 10) ::Formula: current weapon time reload / (1 + (x % faster reloading/100)) = result time reload ::(for example: Pistol (time reload 2000 ms), skill 44 % faster reloading: 2000 / (1 + (44 / 100)) = 1388 ms) ::Note: Level 23 Reloading = 70% faster reload time. On a Gravity Gun, this means a reload time of 5294 ms. ;Shotgun :The skill is required to handle shotguns. Hunter, Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::You can equip Lv. 1-N shotguns ;Small Gun :The skill is required to handle small weapons such as pistols and machine pistols. Rogue, Hunter, Ranger, Noble, Guardian, Duelist :It is also possible to give this skill to Militia by leaving them with no weapon for a fight or two, though not advised. Presumably, the grenade attacks count for weapon experience and unarmed counts as small guns. ::You can equip Lv. 1-N small guns ;Bow Master :You've mastered the art of the bow. Your arrows and bolts penetrate through enemies. Hunter, Ranger, Noble ::+1-10 penetrations ;Burst :When firing an automatic rifle or machine gun, bullets don't spread and do 25% more damage for a certain period. (Note: This skill only affects these two weapons) Rogue, Hunter, Militia, Noble ::Applied to first 2-6 shots ;Cripple Shot :Slows down the shot enemy so you can dish it anyway you want. Hunter, Sheriff, Militia ::5-32% slow down per hit ;Da Bomb :Explosive weapons such as rockets, grenades, and gravity gun do extra damages. Militia, Ranger ::7-52% damage ;Disarm :Lowers the damage dealt by the shot enemy. Very effective against tough creatures. Sniper, Guardian :Since creatures don't do negative damage, this is likely a misprint: the damage is more likely 1/(1+reduced%), so the maximum bonus will reduce the damage by 2/3. ::20-200% reduced damage '' ;Dr Holliday :When equipped with a shotgun, each level of the skill increases the number of shells shot, but decreases accuracy. Sheriff, Guardian ::+1-5 shot(s) fired'' ;Fury :Everyone should just make sure not to piss you off. Your rampage duration lasts longer than normal. Stacks on the ranger's bonus.'' Sheriff, Militia, Duelist'' ::13-47% rampage duration ;Killer :You are a real killer. When you score a critical kill, you receive extra EXP. Rogue, Militia, Sniper, Duelist ::21-73% extra EXP ;Last Hope :When the castle is attacked while the wall is heavily damaged, you get a fair chance of going rampage. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::When the wall HP is less than 19-55% ;Luck :Increases the chance that the killed enemy drops gold pieces. When stacked on the rogue's critical kill bonus, she gets double the money. Rogue, Duelist, Noble ::14-57% more chance ;One Hit Kill :When equipped with a sniper rifle, you can sometimes kill an enemy in 1 shot no matter how much HP it has. Doesn't work on bosses though. (Note: This skill only affects this weapon) Sniper ::5-32% chance of 1 hit kill ;One Shot :When equipped with a pistol or a sniper rifle, the last bullet of the magazine will deal massive damage. (Note: this skill ONLY affects pistol, laser pistol, machine pistol, and sniper rifle) Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::370-1000% damage ;Power Shot :When equipped with a non-autofire gun, you sometimes do 1.5x damage. Never ask why! (note: a normally non-autofire gun with an autofire mod still recieves the bonus) Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::10-100% chance ;Sense :It gives you a small chance of critical shot even when you don't hit the enemy's weak spot. Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::7-28% chance '' Party Skills ;Accountant :Think the wages you pay are too much? Have an accountant and hold down the wages! Noble, Guardian ::+7-43% cheaper wages'' ;Active :You become a hyperactive person. You get a fair chance of gaining extra AP after each battle. Rogue, Ranger, Noble ::+1-10 AP (random) ;Breeder :You know how to encourage the egg production of chickens. Your lovely chickens will give you more eggs! Hunter, Ranger ::+9-63% more eggs ;Cook :Increases the benefit of having dinner. In short, you get more EXP after dinner. Hunter, Noble ::+7-27% base exp bonus ;Defender :Occasionally, you will be able to completely nullify the damage done to the castle. Sheriff, Guardian ::+5-23% nullify chance ;Engineer :You know how to build a good gun. When adding a modification to a gun, the effect increases. Hunter, Duelist ::+7-52% bonus to the effect ;Insurance :You receive the insurance EVERY TIME an enemy hits the castle! Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::2-11 gp per hit ;Leadership :Leadership raises the morale of the team, making your troops aim faster. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::+7-52% faster aiming ;Love :With the feat, you are awarded compensation every time you explode your little sister! Militia, Guardian ::10-55 gold per sister exploded ;Negotiator :Enables you to negotiate a better reward price. Rogue, Duelist ::+9-45% better reward ;Quick Eyed :The feat increases the chance you get good events while searching in the town. Rogue, Sheriff ::+15-105% good events ;Robber :You can slaugher more people and get more money in the museum! Rogue ::+7-70 people killed ;Scavenger :Enemies killed by your troops drop items more often with the skill. Hunter, Ranger :Loot (statues, scrap metal, helmets, etc) can be sold in Town for face value. :Useable items (weapons, mods, grenades, Grail, etc) can be sold in Town for 20% of the face value. ::+9-35% chance of item drop ;Supplier :You are a respected supplier. Recharge time of all usable items are reduced. Militia, Ranger, Guardian ::+20-200% faster recharge ;Taunt :Taunting enemies makes them angry and stronger. But it will increase the mission reward money somehow. Don't stack (in any case, the maximum bonus is 60%). Sheriff, Militia, Noble ::+10-60% reward ;Threat :Threaten the enemies to reduce their speed. Rogue, Guardian ::Enemies move 3-21% slower Skill availability Normal Skills *These skills can be achieved from medal. **Rangers can't use rifles, including bowguns. Bow Master has no effect for them. Party Skills Category:Elona Shooter